User talk:Axiy
Hello , welcome to my talk page here you can place messages here to talk to me, but remember no spamming and don't forget to put you're signature. And you can reply to my blogs at my blog. Games might be released earlier in my country because I'm close to London. Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Axiy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 13:45, August 23, 2011 Hi! Have you heard about Userboxes? See my User Page, I can make you some Userboxes, and you can use used Userboxes. --'I'm' Santiago González 14:51, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply Well I do want to learn how to make Userboxes Axiy 14:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes I can't see your messages on your page, you have to publish them on my Talk Page. Also, you can make a Userboxes by making a page with the name: Template:name, and after you can put the "Template" as a Userbox in your User page by writing the name without "Template:" You can see how I make this by my user page in code mode. Remind this: Click on "González" and leave a message. --'I'm' Santiago González 16:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Paint Blower I made a Paint Blower badge. If you add 50 pictures to pages, you win the badge. What do you think? Do you accept the challenge? --Santi Zapo-- 12:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply Well it's a good idea. How? Hey! I'm kinda ''new to this wiki, but not too much. I take screenshots too, and was wondering what program you use to paint on the white around some of those pictures. Thanks in advance, Emitewiki2 14:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Well.... Ya, that's what Santino Ganzolas (I don't know how to spell his name) said. But I have a Windows 7 computer, and the paint program is different. To see how the pictures turned out when I used it, click here, and go down to the message named Untitled. I'll keep trying, Emitewiki2 15:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) How about it? This picture took a long time to do! The new paint can't fill in the background, but will only fill in one pixel square at a time. I had to use the pencil tool to fill in each little tiny pixel. It was so annoying!! Anyway if ypu have any advice, or way to help me, it would be appreciated. Thanks, Emitewiki2 15:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) A misunderstanding, perhaps? Hi, Axiy! I see you've been helping the Wiki a lot with adding categories lately, mainly to upcoming games and the Nitrome category. Now about those two: these are categories this Wiki does not use anymore, simply because there are other categories that serve the same purpose. Category:Games to be released is already the tag for pages concerning games that have yet to be released. It automatically gets tagged whenever you add Template:UpcomingGame to it. With the category Nitrome, that's more of a miscellaneous category. The Wiki automatically sets up Category:Browse, which takes care of general pages. I thought I'd let you know this. By the way, your screenshots are excellent! Random-Story 21:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Untesty What Happened to Untesty? That's all. TinyCastleGuy 21:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Little Image I made the image bigger: This image fill all the space. --Santi Zapo-- 19:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sign Sure. Only put it in your preferences. Do you know how? P.S. Whatever I have a talk page archives, talk with me in my Talk Page, because wikia send me a message. In the older messages, I don't read them; I read your message by chance. 17:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for showing me the end screen image for Stumped! Random-Story 22:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Week Your suggestion "'The Moon VS Nebula'" will be posted the days '''14th' to 20th. Thanks for your suggestion! 17:36, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Battle of The Week Your battle is this week the Battle of the Week. Vote, and thanks! 20:53, November 14, 2011 (UTC) The lonely adventures of a string of code that no-one understood Hey there. I come with good news - I have created a category called Category:Article needs image. It will (or should) contain EVERY SINGLE article that does not have an image in its Infobox template (example of an infobox: Template:Character). Cool, eh? It will help the people here find these pages quickly. But, I haven't got it fully working yet, and you can help me. If you see an infobox template (that doesn't already have this, so check), at the very bottom, but before the documentation (the explanation of the template's uses; usually enclosed in tags) paste in {C | | }||Category:Article needs image}}|}} {C as well as rename the template to "Infobox " as opposed to just " ", so in the case of Template:Character you should call it "Template:Infobox Character". This will help navigating around infoboxes for future use. If you do not like this idea, please tell me at my talk page; also, you don't have to help me, it's only if you want to. Note: I pasted this message on other users' talk pages, so don't be surprised if you see it elsewhere. 15:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Blog Check out my new blog post! 11:53, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Rubble Trouble Moscow The name isn't announced. :s 14:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Merry X-Mas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! 17:29, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Axiy!Im a wikia contribuitor... Hey, if nobody don't create Nitrome New Year story....can u do this?thx! the mysteryous non-user was here! Nitrome New Year story Visit it and edit! Mystery Signature Hi there. As per this wiki's newly introduced signature policy, all signatures are to be templated and it appears that yours is not, as seen in your RFA. I have created the page for you at Template:Signatures/Axiy; all you need to do now is paste the following code into your "Signature" field in your preferences: |— Axiy (talk)}} and from then on just sign as usual with ~~~~. Thanks. 12:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) What it says on the tin template About Untesty Hello,Axiy! Please don't enter my territory again and DON'T KIDNAPP MY PETS! The Mysteryous user was here! 18:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) What?! Mysterious User destroyed your house?! Oh my! Hey, I got an idea (PS: If any living being here that isn't Axiy or his pets or and admin don't see it! (Well I know you might will see it but if you have a nice heart don't look please, also if you see and talk about it i'll know about it and I know yor being no nice. Bah who cares...)) My 1st Reply Oh, sorry about the not signing. But we have to be VERY careful. Also I guess we should just talk to him... I miss Untesty as much as you do. You may not know but he's Aqua's cousin. My 2nd Reply I think a story is better, I'm creating it. I'll put rules too so it won't be a complete mess. My 3rd Reply Indeed, I'm creating just the prologue (based in the facts that really happened here) and the page, also we can talk about it right now in the chat, I'm already in there. 20:22, January 13, 2012 The Great Journey ending Hi, Axiy! We are at chapter IX and the story ends at chapter X.I choosed an interesting ending for the story. I just need to be posted a coloured photo of the ending of Steamlands. I will edit it and will be a great ending for the game... I mean story! 15:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC) boss fight? Boss fight? I have an idea for it! The pirate commander is back! Also, please take a (coloured0 photo from the ending of Steamlands.I know how to edit it for ending. 16:25, January 25, 2012 (UTC) About the ending of The Great Journey You asked how it will be. Well, after the Pirate ommander is defeated, I will edit the ending (u will see how will be) and i will edit a photo. And, can u reply in my userpage, but please give me a (coloured) photo with the ending of steamlands, if u completed it... 18:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) .gif Hey, I noticed your awsome .gif of the Weresquare, and I was wondering how ypu did that? I take a lot of .gif's, but a lot of them are blurry, and I can't make the background Transparent. After lots of searching on Google, I finally found a website called gif Ninja, but what program do you use? Hope to hear back, 20:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Oi Oi u add teh smileyz to teh page here if u want NOW 19:03, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi,Axiy! If u have the photos in ur computer...Can u give me the Yellow Canary transparent from the photo? And if u can,the Engineer... Thanks! Here's the photo: 11:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for them! U have more stuff ? Maybe I will need... What Nitrome stuff u have? 12:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) About shops Hi! Here is a pic for your next edits and... I saw your shops and I think they are great! I want to post some... Are u good to take photos? I want a photo of the shop in Steamlands... Just one I want just to edit it... If u can and want please do! Thanks! 15:59, February 2, 2012 (UTC) . About some stuff... Hi! If u can, I need some Steamlands stuff for my stufff... I need just the closed roooms from Steamlands Man Blocks. If u can, please take a capture of them... If u are busy, please try to give me just the closed Engine room ( I mean is closed when the person leave it). Thanks! 20:13, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Your links problem is... You need to erase spaces in links: Not: link= http:... Yes: link=http:... Do you understand the problem now? P.S. Do you want to make your sig smaller? I can do it. 12:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :The links will work. Also, the sig will be smaller like mines (yes, I left with box sigs). Also, I think your top ten list is a little bit violent, but it's only my opinion. 12:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Update: Lucky 25,000 edit, the last message! 12:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC) About games I think is better make only one game at time, not some games at the same time. Don't you think so? Also, I'm making the level 1 of Panbus! 14:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) AxiyTalk to me! AxiyTalk to me! }} 16:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Good! 16:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC)